Boo La La!
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After their car breaks down in Pennsylvania, Nancy Clancy and her family spend a night at the Scare B&B.


**Here is a story I've always wanted to do ever since I heard Fancy Nancy, one of my fav book series, was going to be a cartoon! Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **I've taken the Fancy Nancy song 'J'Adore Paris' and put a few twists to it! ;)**

* * *

In a small Pennsylvanian town, Nancy Clancy and her family were driving through a terrible thunderstorm. They were returning home after a family vacation in New York City, but it was hard to navigate through the storm.

Nancy looked from her closed car window. "This rain is just dreadful!"

Her little sister Jojo looked confused.

"That's fancy for bad." Nancy explained.

Nancy is a creative young girl who expresses herself by adorning and adoring all things fancy. She always dresses extravagantly from boas to tutus, to speaking big fancy words and anything in French.

Nancy is truly her own self.

"How much longer until we get home, Dad?" asked Nancy.

Before her father Doug could answer, a loud noise that nearly blew Nancy's eardrums was heard and the car stopped moving.

"Apparently much longer than we thought..." said Doug.

"Sacrebleu! What do we do now, Dad?" asked Nancy.

"Well, we need a place to stay until the car's fixed." Doug looked at his phone. "According to this, the nearest hotel is just a few houses down that way."

They family had no choice but to get out of the car. Nancy, Jojo, and their dog Frenchy tried to stay dry under Nancy's polka-dotted umbrella.

The Clancys walked down the soaked sidewalk. Doug stopped and turned to the house beside him. With a puzzled look, he checked his phone again, then back at the house.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Claire.

"Um...according to the GPS, the hotel is...right here."

The family looked and saw the spookiest house they ever saw. Nancy gaspe and Jojo hid behind Nancy.

"This is a hotel?!" Claire blurted out.

"Yeah, hon. Says right here this is the Scare B&B."

"It does look scary..." Jojo said meekly. She looked up at the haunted looking house just as lightening cracked above it. The father pressed the doorbell, but got a real scare when he heard the doorbell scream instead of chime!

Then the door opened all by itself!

The family walked inside and took in how creepy it was. Jojo was even more afraid than before.

Nancy held her sister close. "D-D-Don't worry, Jojo. It's probably haunted themed."

"Welcome!" a accented voice said, making the girls jump. A tall man in glasses and a woman with long black hair walked in and shook Doug's hand. "I'm Boris Hauntley and this is my wife Oxana Hauntley. Welcome to the Scare B&B!"

"Greetings!" Oxana chirped.

"Uh, thanks." Doug said. "Sorry to walk in on you folks. But our car broke down and we need a place to stay until our car is fixed."

"Say no more! We're always open to any guest! As they say back home, our dungeon is your dungeon!" Oxana said.

The family stared.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Oxana chuckled. "Just a little Transylvanian humor!"

"Excusez-moi, Mrs. Hauntley." Nancy said politely. "Is this a haunted _themed_ hotel?"

The Hauntleys blinked, a little surprised. "Uh, of course it is!" Boris replied. "Haunted themed! It's not really haunted!" He laughed, Jojo gulped when she saw his pointy teeth.

Nancy, however, smiled. "I thought so. See, Jojo? Nothing to be afraid of."

"Arf! Arf!" A little dog galloped into the foyer. Frenchy barked along with the other dog and started playing with each other.

Boris chuckled. "It looks like Wolfie's made a new friend."

"Let me show you to your rooms and we'll call someone to fix your car." Oxana showed the family to their rooms.

While Oxana discussed matters with their parents, Nancy and Jojo looked around their spooky bedroom.

"Wow! This haunted house is so authentic! That's fancy for-." Nancy turned to her sister. She looked awful! "Jojo!? What's wrong?!"

"I don't like this place, Nancy." Jojo squeaked. "It's scary. And the people are scary! Mr. Hauntley sounds like Dracula! Maybe he's a vampire!"

Nancy waved a finger. "Jojo! It's not nice to call someone scary! And Mr. Hauntley is not a vampire. There's no such thing as vampires."

"But I saw his fangs!" Jojo opened her mouth and pointed at her teeth.

"Those are just fake teeth." Nancy replied. "Don't you see, Jojo? This house is haunted _themed!_ As in, _not real!_ The Hauntleys are just playing pretend!"

Jojo blinked. "Pretend? Like a game?"

"Exactly! Like a game!"

"Okay, but..." Jojo eyed the room. "It's still kinda spooky."

"Yeah, can't argue with that." Nancy put on an assuring smile. "Luckily, Fancy Nancy is always prepared." She opened her sparkly fuchsia suitcase. "That's why I brought my emergency fancy kit!" Nancy pulled out a bedazzled jewelry box.

Jojo tilted her head. "Emergency fancy kit?"

"Yep! All this room needs is a little 'Ooh la la' and it'll be sublime in no time!" Nancy opened the box and in moments pulled out dozens of trinkets. Some glittery and pink, some shiny with butterflies, a few feathery boas, and lots of lace.

* * *

Downstairs, Wolfie and Frenchy were having fun frolicking in the kitchen.

"Hi, Wolfie!" Vampirina came in with her friends Poppy and Bridget. They were surprised to see another dog in the house.

"Huh? Who's dog is this?" Poppy said as she petted Frenchy. Bridget giggled as she petted the cute dog.

"That's our dog, Frenchy."

The girls turned to see her parents with two human guests.

"This is our daughter Vampirina." Boris introduced. "Vampirina, this is Doug and Claire Clancy. They're saying the night while the repair shop fixed their car."

"Nice to meet you!" Vampirina greeted. "These are my friends Poppy and Bridget."

"Hi!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you gals." Doug shook Vee's hand. "We have two daughters. Nancy and Jojo. You can go upstairs and play with them if you'd like!"

"Great! Thanks!" Vampirina rushed upstairs to the girls' bedroom. She opened the door and let out a scream.

"Huh?! Who are you?!" a startled Nancy yelped. She and Jojo just finished redecorating the room.

Nancy and Vampirina's parents came to the door in a hurry. "Vee! What happened?!" Oxana asked before she and Boris screamed.

The once dark and spooky room was now filled with fake colorful butterflies, pink fairy lights, lbrightly colored feathers, and all sorts of adorable accessories.

The Clancys just laughed. "Oh, Nancy. Did you and Jojo redecorate this room?" Doug asked.

Nancy smiled. "We sure did!" She saw the horrified look on Vampirina's face. "Are you okay?"

The Hauntleys were scared stiff. Being vampires, they weren't used to seeing such cute, frilly things and so many of them at once. The room lost its cozy, creepy quality.

"Boris? Is everything alright?" asked Doug. "You and your wife screamed!"

"Huh?! Oh! Yes! Everything's fine!" Boris said nervously. "We screamed because we were...so surprised to see our room so...so..." He struggled to find a non-offensive word.

"Improved!" Oxana finished. "You're quite a decorator, Nancy!"

"Merci', Mrs. Hauntley!" Nancy did a fancy curtsy.

"Vee, why don't you and the girls play in your room?" Oxana suggested. "We're taking the Clancys out to pick up some things for dinner."

"Okay, Mama! Let's go!" Vee, Poppy, Bridget, Nancy, and Jojo went to the little vampire's room.

Let's go, Claire." Doug and Claire left with the Hauntleys.

* * *

In Vee's room, Nancy and Jojo were a bit ill at ease seeing Vee's coffin bed, haunted dollhouse with its own cemetery, and her Scream Girl dolls.

"And this is Franken-Stacey. Her limbs are detachable!" Vee ripped off one of her doll's arms. "Does your doll's arms rip off?"

"No!" Nancy held her doll Marabelle Lavinia Chandelier tightly. Her doll was the polar opposite of Vee's dolls. In fact, Vee's style was the polar opposite of Nancy's style! Nancy and Jojo were not having as much fun as they thought they would have.

"Um, excusez-moi, Vee." Nancy said kindly. "Jojo and need to...um...go downstairs for some hors d'oeuvres, that's French for snacks."

"That's okay. Chef Remy will make some." Vee said. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

"Chef Remy? Who's that?" asked Nancy.

"Umm, he's an old friend from Paris." Vee answered nervously.

"Really?! You have a friend from Paris?! And he's a chef?! Oh! I would LOVE to meet him!" Nancy fawned over the thought of meeting someone from Paris! The place of her dreams!

"W-Well, Chef Remy is all the way back in Paris." Vee lied. "So I'm afraid you won't be able to see him anytime soon-"

Suddenly, Vee's door swung open and a skeleton with a tray of food clacked in. "Bonjour, little ones! I saw the human guests leave brought some delicious-" His voice trailed off when he spotted two humans he's never seen before gaping at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Nancy screamed. Jojo screeched and hid under Vampirina's bed.

"SACREBLEU!" The skeleton chef tried to run, but bumped right into the wall. He fell, dropping his tray of food. He gasped in dismay. "My hors d'oeuvres! They are ruined!"

Nancy screamed in horror as she backed into a corner to get away from the talking skeleton. "Stay away from me!"

"Wait! Nancy! Don't be scared!" Vee pleaded. "This is Chef Remy!"

"B-But...HE'S A SKELETON!" Nancy squeaked, backing further into the corner. "What if he tries to eat me?!"

"Eat you?!" Remy was aghasted. "That's disgusting! Monsters don't eat humans!"

"They don't?" said Nancy.

"They don't?" said Bridget.

"Of course not! Monsters eating humans?! BLECH!" Remy wretched. "Nonetheless, I am terribly sorry for scaring you, mon cher."

Knowing he wasn't going to eat her and hearing his suave French accent, Nancy started to relax and came closer to the skeleton. "So...are you really from Paris?"

Remy smiled and twirled his mustach. "Oui, I am. Born and raised there." He bowed and extended his hand. "Chef Remy Bones at your service, Mademoiselle."

Nancy smiled. She wasn't afraid of the skeleton anymore. "Merci, mon ami." She looked over her shoulder. "Jojo, you can come out now."

"No!" Jojo said from under Vee's bed.

Nancy went to Vee's bed and peeked under it. Jojo was in a little ball, shivering in fear. "Don't be scared, Jojo. Monsieur Remy is a nice skeleton!"

Remy peeked as well. "Have no fear, little Jojo. I mean you no harm!" Just then, Remy yelped, bonking his head on the bed as he fumbled around to see Wolfie and Frenchy licking his feet.

"Oh non! Not another dog!" Chef Remy tried to get away but Frenchy pounced on him and started licking his face while Wolfie licked his ribs.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! That tickles!" Remy laughed. His laughter made Jojo come out of hiding. She watched her dog taste Remy's bones without fear.

Jojo thought this skeleton man would get mad, but he wasn't. Probably because he was too busy laughing.

"Frenchy! That's enough!" Nancy said, pushing her dog away from Remy. Vee managed to pull Wolfie away from Remy.

"Are you okay, Chef Remy?" asked Poppy.

Remy regained his composure and put his fallen chef hat back on. "Oui." He looked at Frenchy. "I assume this is your dog, Nancy?"

"Oui, this is Frenchy." Nancy petted her dog's head. "Sorry that he jumped on you, Monsieur Remy."

"That is alright. I am getting used to puppy dog attacks." Remy smiled as he petted Frenchy, who returned the gesture by licking Remy's hand. "I remember having a poodle like this when I was a petite skeleton."

"Do you ever get homesick being away from Paris?" asked Nancy.

Remy sighed. "Sometimes. Paris is where my roots are. But I have to remember my home is also in Pennsylvania with my friends."

"Yeah! Remy's part of the family." Vee said. "Speaking of family, you should meet the rest."

* * *

Vee and the others walked downstairs, everyone except Jojo because she was riding on Chef Remy's shoulders.

They stepped into the living room and approached a statue of a gargoyle. "Hi, Gregoria. I want you to meet Nancy and Jojo."

To Nancy and Jojo's shock, the statue moved! It blinked it's eyes and smiled. "Well, pleased to meet ya, Nancy and Jojo." She hopped off her pedestal.

Nancy curtsied. "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, Gregoria."

The gargoyle smiled. "Well, aren't you fancy!"

"I know." Nancy smiled as well.

Gregoria looked up. "Uh, is Jojo the one getting acquainted with Demi?"

"Huh?"

Everyone turned to see Jojo no longer on Remy's shoulders, but flying around the room with the help of a ghost wearing a bow tie!

"Look at me, Nancy! I'm flying!" Jojo said, giggling.

"That's Demi. He's a ghost." Vee said.

Demi brought Jojo to the ground. "I thought I heard some new friends around here!"

"This is amazing!" Nancy said in awe. "I never thought a real haunted house would be such a fantastique place!"

"Well, our parents won't be home for a while, so what should we do now?" Vee asked.

Nancy raised her hand. "I have an idea!"

* * *

In the living room, a makeshift stage was set up. Remy had his accordion as Nancy held her microphone and wore her fanciest beret. "Ready, Monsieur Remy?"

"Ready, Mademoiselle Nancy!" Remy played the first few notes and Nancy began singing.

 _"Nothing's ever boring or blah._

 _In the land of Ooh la la!_

 _J'adore means I love, it's so muah, muah, muah!_

 _That's why j'adore Paris!"_

Remy sang his part.

 _"The Eiffel Tower is La Tour Eiffel._

 _When something's pretty, we say tre' belle!_

 _We prefer to call the ladies mademoiselles._

 _That's why j'adore Paris!"_

The two sang together.

 _"Everything seems fancy when you are in Pari'!_

 _Instead of please and thank you, they say,_

 _S'il vous plaît? Merci!_

 _A load of bread is a baguette de pain._

 _Artists paint by the river send._

 _Everything's magnifique when it's Parisian!_

 _That's why j'adore Paris!_

 _Bonjour!"_

Everyone broke out in applause as Remy and Nancy took a bow.

"That was amazing!" Poppy said.

"You two could take your show on the road!" Demi suggested.

"That sounds devine, Demi. But I'm not ready for stardom yet." Nancy said. "I can't leave Mom, Dad, and moi petite Jojo." She stroked her sweet little sister's head.

"Indeed, I feel the same." said Remy. "My place is here with my amies." He gave Nancy a hug. "But it was wonderful to meet someone who loves Paris as much as moi."

Nancy returned his hug. "Merci', Monsieur Remy. I'm sorry I was so scared of you." She tured to Vampirina. "Your house may not be my style, but I'm glad we came here."

Vee smiled, her fangs showing. "Thanks, Nancy."

"Are you a vampire?" Jojo asked bluntly.

"Jojo!" Nancy chided. She blinked. "Um...are you a vampire, Vee?"

Vee dug her boot in the floor. "Uh, yeah. I am." She turned into a bat and flew around. Nancy yelped and hid behind Jojo.

"I knew it!" Jojo said excitedly.

Nancy swallowed a little. "S-So, you AND your parents are vampires?!"

Vee changed back to herself. "Yeah, we are."

"But they're nice vampires!" Bridget said. "I was pretty scared when I found out, but I understood that it's still Vee, our best friend."

Jojo gave Vampirina a hug. "I like you, Vee. Even if you are a vampire."

"Me too." said Nancy.

Vee was so happy. To think, two more humans who accepted her for herself.

"Kids! We're home!" Doug called out.

"Quick! Everyone hide!" Vee hissed.

Demi disappeared, Gregoria returned to her pedestal and froze. But Remy was having trouble trying to hide.

Jojo pointed to the piano. "In here!"

Remy dove into the piano, causing it to slam shut.

Doug and Claire rushed into the living room. "What was that noise?!" asked Claire.

"Uh..." Nancy quickly thought up a lie. "Jojo! You shouldn't be playing with that piano! You could have broken it!"

"Your sister's right, Jojo." said Doug. "You could have gotten hurt!"

Jojo looked down. "Sorry..."

"So, how're you gals getting along?" asked Doug.

"Fantastique, Dad!" Nancy happily said wholeheartedly. "The Scare B&B is the best hotel ever!"

Doug and Claire looked surprised. "Really? Even if it's not your style, Nancy?" asked Claire.

"Oui, Mom! It's wonderfully ghoulish!" Nancy said in her trademark fancy way.

"Oh, how kind of you to say so, Nancy!" said Oxana. "I'm glad you're enjoying your stay here! Doug, Claire, I'll show you to the kitchen and fix up dinner!"

The parents followed Oxana and Boris into the kitchen. The kids rushed to the piano, when they opened it and peeked inside, they found Remy literally in pieces.

"Are you okay, Chef Remy?" asked Vee.

"Oui, just fine..." Remy said weakly.

Nancy patted the skeleton's skull. "Désolé mon ami. When Mom and Dad go to bed, we'll put you back together."

Later that night, when Nancy's parents were tucked in and fast asleep, Nancy and Jojo snuck out of bed to help reassemble their skeleton friend.

Vee, Poppy and Bridget were down there to help them. Remy giggled when Jojo held his rib cage and attached it. "Hehehehehehe! Careful, Jojo!"

"Sorry!" Jojo giggled.

"This has been the best vacation ever!" Nancy said. "Too bad we have to leave tomorrow..."

"It's okay, Nancy. You and your family can come back anytime!" said Vee.

"Merci, Vee!" Nancy hugged Vee. "We will!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, everyone! I'm very proud of this one! :)**


End file.
